


The Mysterious Island

by novarose122001



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Crossover, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was a bad day at Disneyland.Allura's sister had ripped her own book and treated her wrong.But the night after the incident, something magical happened.She was whisked away into a magical journey to remember the happiest memories she has.Can Allura and some of her friends help her remember and defeat the darkness?





	The Mysterious Island

In the beginning, two sisters were standing at the entrance of the amusement park.

Their parents had purchased tickets to go to an amusement park they have planned ever since they were kids.

Since it was everyone’s first time in the resort, they wisely decided the oldest sister could take their youngest around in the park, without any problems.

The first sister standing right next to the other one looked like she is the oldest.

She has almond-shaped eyes, with her eye color is steel-blue eyes.

The older sister has a broad forehead, with lip gloss on her lips, a delicate nose with narrow nostrils.

She has straight teeth if she smiled and fair skin.

Her body structure is slim, with long arms and long legs.

The older sister’s height is 5’9.

She is wearing a light pink short-sleeved shirt, with blue jeans that are down to her knees and black and white sneakers, with white shoelaces.

She has an annoyed look on her face as her arms are crossed over her chest.

The second sister who is the youngest has light brown hair down to the middle of her back.

Her eyes are shaped like almonds as her eye color is aqua.

She has thin eyebrows with short eyelashes.

The younger sister has normal ears and a delicate nose, with a smooth chin, and smooth skin in the color of a light tan.

Her body structure is petite and slender like her sister, except shorter than her at the size of 5’7, to her shoulders.

She is wearing a blue sweater with a pocket in front of her stomach and a hood.

From underneath her sweater, she is also wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt.

Her pants are blue jeans and wearing a pair of black and white shoes with white shoelaces.

The expression on her face looked timid, as she has her hood over her face, her hair tucked behind her head from inside.

She was not looking at anyone in the face as they were standing in line, not even looking at her sister either.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” The oldest complained, grabbing her youngest’s wrist roughly.

She pulled her towards the entrance, as she pulled back.

“We have to wait for our turn, Melanie.” The youngest spoke timidly, pulling her arm away from her sister. “We can’t just walk in without waiting. It could be rude.”

“Whatever.” Melanie scoffed, finally releasing her wrist, as she gently rubbed it in pain.

After she had released her wrist, she continued moving along in the line, as Melanie’s patience grew thinner and thinner.

The youngest felt curious about what could be inside the park, but knew she would not be in the park for long.

Finally, they reached the entrance of the amusement park, as her excitement rose in her heart, beating fast.

The clerk is wearing a blue vest with a dark blue tight skirt on and black high heels.

Her skin color is a light tone, with emerald green eyes and black hair.

She noticed the two sisters and smiled.

“Hello!” she happily greeted. “Welcome to Disneyland!”

Before she could say anything else, Melanie rudely interrupted her, after taking out two of the tickets out of her back pockets of her jeans.

“Yeah, yeah, here.” Melanie scoffed, shoving the two tickets in the clerk’s hand after she went quiet. “Take this.”

After handing the clerk the tickets, Melanie stormed off into the park, forgetting about her youngest sister as she stared up at the clerk.

She noticed her standing in front of the counter, looking confused and sighed in slight annoyance.

“Sorry,” she apologized, as she held up a bracelet, looking annoyed. “She forgot about the bracelet.”

The bracelet was made out of small loops that formed a long chain, as there were remaining chains at the end, for the clasp to clip on from falling off.

“I-I could take it.” she stammered, pointing at the bracelet.

“Really?” she asked, perking from her annoyance.

“Yeah, I could.” Allura nodded her head.

The clerk handed the bracelet over to her and wrapped it around her left wrist, not her hurting right wrist from her sister’s tight grip.

She measured the size of her wrist and stopped, tightening the loop of the bracelet from falling off.

“What’s the bracelet about?” she curiously asked, looking at the bracelet.

“The bracelet is actually a free-ride bracelet.” the clerk answered, sounding cheerful. “We only give bracelets to people who bought tickets from a store.”

Her excitement rose as she bounced up and down slightly on the tips of her toes.

“Really?” she gasped.

“Yeah!” the clerk happily chirped. “Also, if you go on the most rides, you could either get a free signature book or a pin!”

“Ooh!” she happily squealed.

“ALLURA!” Melanie’s voice screamed in the distance.

Allura glanced over at her older sister in the park, as the clerk leaned over the side of the counter, looking at her.

She looked angry as she had her hands on her sides, her left foot was tapping impatiently.

“Are you coming or not?!” she snapped, causing grownups to move away from her, guiding their children away with them.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m coming.” she stammered, shaking from head to toe as she pushed the left sleeve of her sweater down over the bracelet.

She turned to the entrance of the amusement park, ready to go inside.

Before she could walk out of the entrance, the clerk called from behind her back, “Have fun!”

Allura glanced over her shoulder to the clerk and nodded her head.

She stepped out into the park and stopped when she was filled with amazement at how beautiful the place is.

There were rides everywhere in the park, with signs of the famous characters on inches of the place, as there were two statues in the middle of the park, showing the creator of the park, Walt Disney and the creator’s creation, Mickey Mouse, holding hands together.

She felt happy and excited at the same time, seeing kids run in different directions and going on different rides.

Before she could follow one of the older kids at her age, she was suddenly grabbed by the same hurting wrist by Melanie and dragged away from the entrance, heading somewhere else in the park.

Her sister dragged her into an empty part of the park, as she felt confused and sad about not being able to play with the rest.

Melanie yanked Allura in front of her, as she was wincing from the pain in her wrist.

“Listen here, you stay here in this place until I come back at the time this stupid park closes, got that?” she snapped at her face.

She fearfully nodded her head up and down, understanding what she said.

Melanie released her wrist from her grip as she pulled her arm to her body, rubbing the pain away.

After releasing her wrist, she stormed away from the empty place, heading somewhere else than where she left Allura.

When she is gone, she sighed sadly and stood there, her hood over her head and on the verge of crying.

She was about to sit down on the bench she was in front of when a kid ran over to her.

Allura looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

“Hi, I’m James!” he said, sticking his hand out happily for a handshake.

Allura looked at James for a moment, feeling confused about why he wants to meet her.

James has short copper hair, with blue eyes that are almond shaped like hers, normal cheeks, normal ears, delicate nose, fair skin.

His body structure is thin, and a medium muscular tone.

James’ height is 5’9, like his sister’s height, and pretty much looked like about her age.

He is wearing a short-sleeved shirt in a green color and brown overalls that are a bit muddy at the hems along with his shoes.

“I’m Allura…” Allura shyly mumbled, taking his handshake.

“Allura? That is a beautiful name!” James responded, beaming happily.

“Thanks…” Allura shyly mumbled, her cheeks blushing a light red color.

James noticed the look shy on her face, along with the slight blush and gently took her hand.

“Do you want to play with me?” James asked Allura.

Allura looked away from his eyes, gently pulling her hand away from his and shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans.

“I can’t. My sister said I have to stay here until this park closes,” Allura sadly explained.

“So?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders as she glanced at him. “Come and have fun with me!”

She glanced up at his eyes, then back down at the ground.

After a moment of silently debating on going with him and not going, she finally decided to go, because of the excitement going on around the place.

“Sure, I could come with you.” she finally spoke.

He happily yelled out in happiness, as she jolted from the sudden noise, as he gently took her wrist, the left hand that has the bracelet on.

James took her out of the empty place and went to his parents, who were sitting down on the bench, wiping some sweat off with their white handkerchiefs.

When the both of them noticed Allura, she felt her stomach twist nervously.

“James, who is she?” the mother asked, sounding nervous as the father stared at her.

She glanced away from the both of them, feeling embarrassed as her cheeks blushed more.

“This is Allura!” he happily greeted. “She is all alone in the empty place over there, so I decided to let her play with me!”

“Are you sure about that?” the father asked. “What if she is older than you?”

“I’m 12 years old.” She pointed at herself, mumbling softly.

“And I’m 12 years old too!” he happily chirped.

She glanced over at him from underneath the hood, feeling less shy.

Allura moved the hood slightly from her eyes.

“So, can she play with me?” James asked, bouncing excitedly.

The parents nervously glanced at each other uneasily, as James and Allura waited for the response from both of them.

Allura can feel her stomach twist nervously.

They both glanced back at her and James, as Allura flinched slightly.

“Okay, but come back here when the clock said 8:00 in the night,” they replied, as James got eager.

“Yay!” James cheered as he hugged his mother. “Thanks, mom!”

Allura sadly smiled at the affection of him and his mother, feeling warm of seeing one child loving their mother.

After hugging his mother, he unhugged her and took Allura’s hand, leading her to one of the roller coasters.

“Come on, Allura!” he beamed, as he pointed at the roller coaster. “Let’s go on that one!”

She nodded her head yes and went with him to the roller coaster.

When they were about to go on, the ticket taker glanced at Allura, as she remembered the bracelet that the clerk gave her.

She pulled up the left sleeve of her left arm, showing the bracelet that the clerk gave her.

“Oh! You might’ve won that from the store!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, I have.” she confusedly replied, glancing side to side in confusion.

“Alright,” he moved aside and let her and James to the ride. “Have fun kids.”

She excitedly squealed and moved forward, as James was trailing behind her, holding her right hand.

When they boarded the ride, they were still holding hands, as the both of them felt excited.

Soon, the ride went out of the boarding dock and zipped down the hill.

Both Allura and James screamed with happiness and excitement, feeling really excited.

They looped, twisted, and rode around on the ride, as they continued holding hands.

When the ride was over, they both were breathless and excited.

When they were off the ride, they glanced at each other and excitedly said, simultaneously, “Let’s go to another one!”

They went on many other roller coasters, which made her dizzy from one of the rides that spin around, but, loved it!

At noon, they ate lunch together, as she enjoyed her burger as he enjoyed his sandwich.

It felt unfair for her to enjoy something delicious, so, she shared half of the burger with him as he shared half of his sandwich with her.

Then, James won her a miniature plush dragon, who she named Aqua, because of the aqua color of the fabric scales.

Then, Stephanie was walking by the store when she heard a voice calling out to her from inside a store.

“Hey!”

She stopped in her tracks and glanced over to the store, looking curious as James noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling worried.

“Someone called for me in that store.” she pointed, still holding his hand.

He walked up to her side and stared at the store for a moment, then back at her.

“Do you want to get inside?” he asked.

She nodded her head, yes, walking toward the store.

When both of them entered, she noticed the back of the store have books.

Allura walked over to the back of the store while James looked at the toys, looking curious as he looked at each one.

She walked to the back of the store to the books and stopped in front of the table they were placed on top of, staring at them.

The books were the same size as books.

The cover of the book is tie-dyed in different colors in a circular shape, going from in the middle of the cover, to the outside of the corners.

The back matches the front of the cover too, and the backbone of the book is made out of gold as the thickness of the books was medium thick as if reading a fairy tale book.

“Hello there, ma’am.” a voice greeted her, as she jumped.

She turned around and encountered a man, wearing the almost exact clothes as the clerk from the entrance, except different.

The skirt is replaced with pants, and he has short red hair, with short sideburns.

His voice sounds like he was from New Orleans as he has a Haunted Mansion pin clipped to his collar.

“O-Oh, hello.” she sheepishly greeted. “Sorry that I came in here, me and my… friend came here because someone called out for the both of us.”

He listened to every bumbling word she spoke, slowly understanding as she fumbled with each word.

“Slow down,” he softly chuckled, as Allura stopped talking. “It is alright. I actually called for you, because I noticed your bracelet.”

She glanced down at her left wrist, looking at the bracelet then back at him.

“Is there something wrong about my bracelet?” she worriedly asked.

He softly chuckled as he gently shook his head side to side.

“No, has Olivia talked to you about winning a prize?” he asked, as Allura went quiet.

“‘Olivia?’” she repeated in confusion, trying to remember who the clerk is.

“The hot lookin’ lady at the entrance.” a voice replied from the main counter, as the man glanced over his shoulder.

Allura turned her head to the voice too, noticing that there was another clerk inside the store.

The other clerk is dressed in the same clothes as the first male clerk, and the color of the clothes was the same too.

He has a unicorn pin on the other side of his collar.

The other male clerk has short brown hair and lightly tanned skin color.

A sigh came from the first man as he placed his hand against his temple.

“Ryan, you know better of smooching at females.” he sighed, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “If the boss knows what you are doing, you might get fired.”

“Oh, come on, Dee!” he whined, as Dee rolled his eyes. “Do you always have to be sour?”

Dee rolled his eyes as Allura listened to the conversation between the two of them.

“Uh, is there something about what Olivia said?” Allura spoke, sounding confused.

“Oh, that’s right.” he lifted Allura’s wrist up to his face, taking out a pair of old fashion glasses, looking at the bracelet around her wrist.

Every time she gets off the roller coaster, the clerk would ask Stephanie to come over to them.

After she comes over to them, they would clip tiny charms to her bracelet that the clerk gave her from the entrance.

The first two charms that she got were the symbols of Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

But, the rest of the charms were symbols from different movies, shows, old films, and many other shows.

The top of her bracelet shows her birthday gem, which is a blue topaz.

“My, you have collected many charms.” he chuckled, as Ryan looked amazed.

Allura nervously chuckled and glanced away.

“Thank you.” she thanked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He counted the charms on her wrist and smiled.

“Well, with that much of charms, you might win a signature book.”

She perked when he said she might win a signature book.

“A signature book?” she curiously asked.

“Yes, you could even look for your favorite character to write their names,” he added, as he released her wrist and grabbed one of the rainbow books behind Allura. “And remember this day.”

He handed her the book in his hand, as she took the book from him.

She felt happy she got a book of her own but felt worried about buying.

“Do I have to buy it?” she asked, sounding confused.

“No, it is free for the winner,” he assured.

Allura smiled and hugged his legs, since how tall he is compared to a 12-year-old.

“Thank you!” she thanked, hugging Dee’s legs with her left hand.

He smiled and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re welcome.” he granted.

James noticed the conversation between the three of them and waited for them to stop.

When they stopped hugging, she glanced at the clock and noticed that the time was almost 8 o’clock.

“Allura, come on, let’s go find Mom,” James replied, taking Allura’s hand.

She nodded her head and followed after James, as he took her along.

“I’ll see you soon!” she called to him, leaving the store.

“I’ll see you soon too!” he called back from the store.

As they were walking back to the exit of the amusement park, Allura stopped in her tracks, feeling curious about the book in her arm.

She cautiously opened the book, noticing that there were pictures of the characters, as well as their signatures.

Allura’s heart skipped a beat with joy, as she closed the book, and hugged it, mentally squealing with happiness.

Allura caught up with James and was about to follow him out of the exit until something roughly snatched her right arm.

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, noticing an angry Melanie.

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” she snapped, screaming in her face.

“I-I….” Allura stammered, shrinking down in front of Melanie.

James noticed the angry older sister and walked over to the front of her.

“You never let her play in this park,” James spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Please let her play in this park again when we meet again.”

“No. Get out of the way, brat!” Melanie snarled, pushing James away from Allura, as he collapsed on the ground, bottom first.

“Please don’t hurt him!” she exclaimed, feeling scared for him.

“I told you to stay there until the park closes and what you did? Walked away to go play, which I didn’t say so and play with a stupid boy that you liked!” Melanie yelled in her face, turning to her after pushing James.

Allura gasped, as James slowly got up to his bottom.

Allura’s cheeks went red as a beet as she hid her face behind her new book.

“And I also-” Melanie stopped talking when she noticed something was off about her.

Allura looked up from behind her book and all of a sudden, Melanie yanked the book out from her arms.

“Give that back!” Allura exclaimed, trying to stand on her tiptoes to reach for the book to get it out of her hand.

But her height was no match for Melanie’s height.

“What is this?” Melanie angrily barked.

Allura nervously sighed, knowing she has to explain to her about what the book is.

“It is an autograph book,” Allura explained, when she felt her sister’s hand clenched hard against her arm, stopping her from explaining more. “Ow!”

“Shut it! I’m sick and tired of you and your stupid cartoon movies!” Melanie roared. “You are nothing but a stupid girl that watches stupid things!”

She releases Allura’s arm, practically tossing her over to behind her back, as she regained her balance.

James quickly stood up to his feet and tried to grab the book, when she roughly pushed him away too.

Melanie then opened the book in her hand, looking at the pictures of the character, with a disgusted look on her face.

Without warning, she grabbed the pages with the other hand, while Allura tried getting the book out of her hands.

But she quickly twisted her body around so that she would not try to get the book away from her.

None of the clerks were able to help since there was no security around either.

The people around the place only glanced over at Allura and her older sister, shrugged their shoulders and thought that they were being little brats.

Or they were playing around by piggyback riding each other.

But in reality, she was trying to rip the pages.

When she pushed Allura over with her back, as James was pulled back by his parents, Melanie finally got a tear in one of the pages, and with her strength, ripped the pages out of the book, as Allura watched in horror.

When she ripped out the last page, she tossed the ripped cover on the ground, as the pages were lost in the wind.

No one was around to rescue the pages, as they blew away.

Allura was in distraught as James was nowhere to be seen through the crowd.

Melanie was breathless as she huffed and puffed, as her right hand was red from roughly ripping the pages.

Then, she walked over to Allura, roughly grabbing her by the left wrist underneath her bracelet, dragging her away from the ripped mess of the book.

She tried pulling back from her sister’s rough grip, trying to get to the book left out in the middle of the empty park.

“Stop fighting me!” she snapped, yanking Allura forward.

She did not listen to her warning and yanked again, finally pulling her wrist out of the grip, losing her charms in the process except her birthstone, running straight into the park.

Allura slipped through the gates without anyone noticing as her big sister followed behind her and entered the amusement park, quickly scooped her book up from the ground and ran straight to somewhere without her sister noticing.

Melanie could not catch up to her escaping little sister and was only stopped by the clerks.

“Come on!” she whined. “Let me through! My sister is in there!”

“No, the park is closed.” The clerk sighed, pushing her forward.

“Yeah, wait another time until it opens!” the other clerk replied.

Melanie sighed and took steps back, looking annoyed.

“Fine, just find her!” she stomped her foot. “I don’t want mom and dad on my heels about responsibility!”

The two clerks look at each other as Melanie walked away from the exit, heading towards an empty spot in the parking lot.

As for Allura, she collapsed near an empty spot in an alley, sobbing as she held her destroyed book in her arms.

“Why?” she cried. “Why did she do that? What did I do wrong to her?”

She curled over her book and continued to sob, her head drooping over her book as her long hair made a circular carpet around her.

“Why does she hate me?” she continued to sob.

As hours passed, she calmed down from her emotion, hiccuping as she calmed down, sitting down on her bottom as she still had her book in her arms.

She curled a bit into a ball as her long hair acts as a cape over her head.

That night, Allura fell asleep in her spot, snoring quietly to herself as she cradled her book in her arms, sitting down on the ground.

But, during the night, something magical happened in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story!


End file.
